villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Agent Red
Agent Red is the main antagonist of Aardman's 8th animated feature film A Shaun The Sheep Movie: Farmageddon. She was voiced by Kate Harbour, who also played Timmy's mother in the movie. Appearance Agent Red is a tall and slim woman with long brown hair pulled back into a tight bun at the top of her head. She has purple eyeshadow and red lipstick, and wears a black suit, tie, sunglasses, high-heel shoes and diamond ear rings. Biography After an alien named Lu-La crash landed on Earth with her UFO, Red and her organization the Ministry of Alien Detection (M.A.D.) launched an investigation on the case, interrogating a man who witnessed the alien's arrival and was led to where he saw Lu-La with her spaceship, only for said ship to not be seen on sight. They later discovered the location of the spaceship (the same place where it originally is, but was turned invisible so it can be hidden) and arrived to take it to their headquarters; as the Hazmats were inspecting the spaceship, Red was also inspecting a device from the ship (which was actually the key to activate it). However, Shaun and Lu-La slip out prior and manage to retrieve the device, as the Hazmats are distracted by Bitzer (who has been following Shaun and is mistaken as the alien due to his alien-like suit) before the three barely escaped with the ship when Agent Red tried to stop them by closing the entrance to the base. Frustrated at herself failing to prevent the alien from escaping, she briefly reminisces of how she once saw two aliens as a child and that Red showed a drawing of them to her peers only to be ridiculed by them; now looking back to her old drawing, Red soon continued the pursuit for Lu-La, finding her and Shaun at the "Farmeggedon" theme park built by the Farmer. As Shaun and Lu-La work to try contact the latter's parents from a distant planet, Red chases after the duo using a robotic device. She managed to capture the alien, but is too late as Shaun sends a signal and Lu-La's parents turn up. Red (with a sudden change of heart) eventually welcomes the aliens, knowing they are the ones she saw as a child. Her fate after meeting Lu-La's parents is unknown, as she wasn't seen afterwards. However, it could be implied that she had her organization shutting down. Gallery Agent Red and Mugg-1N5.png Shaun the Sheep Agent Red.jpg Agent-Red-in-Shaun-The-Sheep-2-Farmageddon.jpg Farnageddon 2019.jpg Redemption_for_the_Agent?.jpg Agent Red hugs Lu-La's Parents.png Trivia *Agent Red is the forth Aardman Antagonist to be a female, since Mrs. Tweedy from Chicken Run, Piella Bakewell from Wallace and Gromit: A Matter Of Loaf and Death and Alexandrina Victoria Hannover from The Pirates! In An Adventure With Scientists!. *She is the second Shaun The Sheep antagonist to be a human, since Anthony Trumper. *She is the first Aardman antagonist, who is portrayed by Bob The Builder cast member. She is voiced by Kate Harbour who voiced Wendy and Dizzy. *She is the second Aardman antagonist to be redeemed, after Preston from Wallace and Gromit: A Close Shave. *Agent Red can be considered as a foil to Piella Bakewell from Wallace and Gromit: A Matter Of Loaf and Death; she herself is a stoic yet sympathetic leader of an extraterrestrial organization who wears black and has brunette hair, while Piella Bakewell is a sweet yet pure evil serial killer who wears pink and has blonde hair. Navigation Category:Female Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Redeemed Category:Tragic Category:Fighters Category:Leader Category:Insecure Category:Spy Category:Anti-Villain Category:Neutral Evil